


RiseNao

by CuteBobs



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this yuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	RiseNao

Rise sneaked through the hallway. Naoto, staring out the window, hadn’t noticed her yet. With a giggle Rise hopped and hugged Naoto’s arm.

"Caught you~"

"R-Rise? What are you doing?"

Naoto looked left and right. To her visible relief they were alone. Rise had put at least that much thought into her actions.  
Clinging to Naoto’s arm, Rise smiled. “Do you have time this weekend? I was thinking of buying a present for Yu, but I could need a little help. Just a teeny bit. You could buy a present for him too, while we’re at it. C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

Naoto pulled down her hat. Rise held back a little squee at the gesture. “I don’t think you’re asking the right person. I’m sure Kanji or one of the upperclassmen would be more helpful than me.”

"Eehh~ But I wanna go with Naoto~" Rise pouted. How foolish of Naoto. Rise would show her the powers of an idol.

Naoto sighed. “All right, then I shall accompany you. I can’t promise my assistance will be of much use, however.”

"Yay! Don’t worry, I have something in mind for you~" Rise let go of her. "I’ll give you a call after school."

"Hurry! Over here!" Rise pulled on Naoto’s arm. The gazes of customers and staff were drawn to them, but that was unavoidable with an idol and a famous detective. The only thing Rise could do for Naoto was to quickly take her out of everyone else’s sight.

"Rise, you don’t have to be so forceful! I’m right behind you!"

Always a smile on her face, Rise dragged Naoto to the menswear section of the store. She’d checked beforehand they had the right sizes.

Naoto looked around. “Are you buying clothes for Yu? How am I going to be of help here?”

Rise held a waistcoat in front of Naoto’s face. “Here, try this on for me~”

"Huh?"

"I have to check how it looks, don’t I? I can’t just buy random clothes."

"Now I see…" Frowning, Naoto tapped her forehead.

"Please?" Rise gave her her best puppy dog eyes. All-powerful idol-level puppy dog eyes, impossible to resist.

With a tinge of red on her cheeks, Naoto pretended to study the waistcoat’s label. “I understand. Just this once.”

Rise waited in front of the fitting room. It cost her all of her willpower not to barge in, but she had to hold back or Naoto would get angry and leave and maybe even start to hate her.

Naoto pulled the curtain aside. The waistcoat fit her perfectly. It made Naoto’s chest look more slender, but at the same time it emphasized her waist and hips.

Rise bit her lips. “Could you turn around?”

Naoto sighed. Was the attention too much for her? She still did as told.

Rise’s eyes wandered down Naoto’s body, but she stopped herself before she got to the exciting parts. Now wasn’t the time. She took a deep breath.

"I think I’ll go with this one. Thanks for the help, Naoto~ Want me to help you with your present too?"

"No, that won’t be necessary. I… came prepared."

"Ooh, let’s keep it a surprise, then~ I’ll go buy mine and wait outside, all right?" It wasn’t how Rise had planned, but it still worked out for her this way.

Naoto didn’t move while she was in Rise’s line of sight. It was awkward, so Rise hurried to grab the clothes she’d chosen.

Several minutes after Rise Naoto left the store. She seemed to hide the bag behind her. Was she embarrassed? How cute. Yu’d better appreciate this.

"Naoto, I have another request."

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to do well on the next exams, so I thought I’d start studying early, but I’m already stuck, so… Would give me a hand?"

"I understand. Timely preparation is certainly important. Shall we call Kanji as well? That would be more efficient."

"Why do you keep bringing up Kanji? …I prefer studying at home and I don’t really want…"

"…All right. When would you be free?"

"How about right now? Let’s have a little snack and then I’ll take you home~"

Naoto closed her eyes for a moment. “Fine.”

"Sorry for the wait. We’re all alone, so I had to make this myself. I hope it turned out fine." Rise put the tea on the table and closed the door. She sat down. Her smile disappeared. It was time to get serious and she didn’t like that. "I’m sorry, Naoto."

Naoto eyed Rise. The look of a detective calmly assessing the situation.

"I lied. I didn’t bring you here to study. I didn’t buy a present for Yu, either."

Naoto’s face didn’t betray her feelings. Was she angry? Curious?

Rise gave her the bag with her purchase. “Here, it’s for you.”

Naoto looked inside. “The waistcoat… and a skirt?”

"Well, I thought it would really look good on you – and it does! You could get it fitted to accentuate or minimize your curves, but as it is it already screams Naoto. And it thought, what if you feel like wearing a skirt some time? You probably don’t own a lot, so I picked one that fits your wardrobe. I hope you like it."

"I-I see, but why would you go out of your way to buy a present for me?"

"It’s because I like you, dummy! I really like you a lot, Naoto."

"B-but I thought you liked…"

"When you smile my knees turn into pudding. When you get embarrassed I want to hold you tight. When you solve mysteries my heart flutters. I want to make you happy and to be there for you when you’re feeling down. I like your cool manly side and your cute girly side, so whether you want to be more of one or the other or both, I’m fine with it. I want to learn all there is to learn about you and come to like all of it."

Rise’s heart pounded. She’d laid her feelings out on the table. It had seemed easier when she’d rehearsed, so she felt uneasy. Had she said something stupid? How did Naoto feel? What would her answer be?

Naoto stared at the floor. Her face shined bright red. “I-I understand…” She grabbed her own bag and handed it to Rise. “Actually… I also bought a present for you.”

Rise held her breath. A present from Naoto… but wasn’t she going to answer her confession? She opened the bag. “Two scarves?” One of the was pink and the other orange.

"I noticed you don’t wear one even in this cold weather and I was worried… but I didn’t know which color to pick…"

The thought that Naoto had paid this much attention to her made Rise lose her self-control. She jumped at Naoto and pulled her to her chest. “Thank you~ As expected of Naoto~”

Stiff in Rise’s arms, Naoto mumbled in her chest. “I… I-I also like…”

Rise’s heart almost burst right there. She held Naoto tighter. “I’m so happy, Naoto~” She took Naoto’s arms and laid them around her. “You can hug me too if you want.”

Naoto’s careful embrace slowly turned tighter and her body relaxed. Rise was in heaven. She laid her head on Naoto’s and rubbed her cheek against Naoto’s hair. So smooth. Naoto’s shampoo smelled faintly of peaches.

"Ah!" Rise pulled back. "Wanna try on your new clothes?"

"But I just wore it in the store."

"Not with the skirt~"

Naoto gripped her pants. “I… I suppose I could.”

Rise led Naoto to the bathroom and returned. Rubbing her cheeks, Rise grinned. This time she would be allowed to look all she wanted. Probably.

Naoto opened the door. Her legs all but glued together, she slipped inside. Considering how nervous Naoto was even with this, Rise was glad the skirt reached Naoto’s knees. Any shorter would have been too much.

"So you did go with the skirt~"

"I-I thought you wanted me to."

"Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You can wear whatever you like. I want you to be comfortable. If you wanna go put on the pants, that’s okay. Don’t worry about me, I already said I want to like everything about you, didn’t I?" Rise let out a deep breath. "It looks amazing on you, though."

Naoto’s gaze darted around. “It… might be fine like this. For a bit.” Holding the skirt in place, she sat down.

Rise took Naoto’s hands. “I can’t believe how beautiful you are and trust me, that means a lot coming from an idol. I just want you all to myself~”

Red seemed to become the default color of Naoto’s face. “I-I’m not…” She fought the smile forming on her face.

"Ah, does it bother you when I call you beautiful?"

"…No…"

"Good. Hey, um… Would it be okay to kiss you?"

"H-huh?" Naoto froze.

"Why are you so surprised? We’re alone, we like each other and…" Rise looked down at Naoto’s thighs and blood rushed to her cheeks. "I really want to kiss you… if you want to…"

Naoto pulled down her hat. Had Rise gone too far? Too fast?

Rise held up her hands. “Sorry, forg–”

"I suppose… that would be all right…"

"A-are you sure? You don’t have to force yourself for my sake."

Naoto gazed into Rise’s eyes. Naoto’s embarrassment was obvious, but to Rise she also looked excited and maybe a little happy, too.

"Okay, here I go…" Rise leaned forward and waited for Naoto to close her eyes. Naoto trembled when their lips met and a tiny moan escaped her. Immediately, she pulled back.

"Th-that wasn’t… I mean… I was…"

Their kiss had been barely long enough to count and the warmth spreading through her already overwhelmed Rise. “Wanna do it again?”

"…Ok." Naoto looked away.

Rise stroked Naoto’s hands with her thumbs and kissed Naoto’s cheek. When Naoto turned back to look at her, Rise took her lips. Rise’s hands wandered up Naoto’s arms and held her close, as if to stop her from shaking. Naoto relaxed under her touch. As she moved closer, Rise’s knee nudged in between Naoto’s. Her thighs parted and allowed Rise’s leg in.

Naoto’s body below Rise was a welcome position, but one better savored another time.

"Let’s make it official." Rise got up and pulled Naoto along.

Blinking, Naoto seemed out of it. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Rise sought Naoto’s eyes and lost herself in them for a moment. “Please go out with me~”

"…I see." Naoto smiled just a little. "I suppose I have no other choice."

"No, I want you to say it like you really want it~"

Frowning, Naoto sighed. The perpetual blush made it look not even the tiniest bit convincing. She took Rise’s hands. “I-I… would love to.”

"I’m so –"

Before Rise could finish, Naoto’s lips were on hers. Naoto’s sudden assertiveness made Rise melt. She embraced Naoto to keep from falling. Her legs shivered. Naoto, holding Rise’s head in place while drawing out embarrassing moans and gasps from her mouth, was a dangerously fast learner.

"L-like this?" Naoto said.

Rise sank to the floor. She tried to hide her smile in her hands, but she couldn’t keep them steady. Was she drunk? “That was… a pleasant surprise. I hope you have some more in store for me.” She took Naoto’s hand and slowly got to her feet. “But let’s stop here or I’ll make you take off your clothes again…”

"Did you want me to wear something else?"

Rise snorted. “No, I mean…” Holding back her desire to nibble on it, she whispered in Naoto’s ear, “I’d eat you up.”

Evidently, Naoto’s face hadn’t reached maximum blush yet.


End file.
